I Can't Hide This Anymore
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: When things come head to head, they realise their feelings of loathing weren't loathing at all but rather, something else. SebastianxKurt


_I Can't Hide This Anymore_

Sebastian and Kurt duet. Passion and Chemisty is rife and they can't hide their true feelings anymore. They thought it was hate, but they really mistook their own feelings. Duet with _What Is This Feeling_ From_ Wicked_.

_Warnings: _Slash. Bad writing. Sebastian.

_Pairings:_ SebastianxKurt(main). BlainexThad

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own, nor will I ever own, Glee or any of the characters or situations you may see, hear or recognise. I am receiving no profit from the writing and distribution of this writing nor am I intending to.**

_Extra:_ **I do not own the song **_What Is This Feeling?_ ** from the Broadway Theatre Production of **_Wicked._

_Authors Note:_ Prompted on tumblr but dedicated to Spike4561 who when reviewing _Oral Fixation_ said I should do a oneshot collection for this pairing.

_**I Can't Hide This Anymore**_

The road - whilst short - seemed long and winding as he gazed at the flattened tarmac from the safety of his front windscreen, hands clenched around an immaculate steering wheel of a black Navigator. The radio, old fashioned as it was, was belting out a tune that rang through the air like the particles is disturbed. The final notes of Nancy Sinatra's _My Baby Shoot Me Down_ rang through the air, the drivers IPhone dinged loudly, disturbing the driver from his beautiful rendition of warbling to the song. With a smile twisting his smooth features into a pleasant look, the Navigator slowed as he read the text message.

_Hey Kurtie, just wondering where you are. - B._

Kurt Hummels' glasz eyes softened as they crinkled with fondness for his best friend. Blaine Anderson may be oblivious, but he was adorably dapper in a way that had charmed Kurt when he had first met him through Rachel Berry. Rachel was his sister despite them having different last names. They were, surprisingly so, close with Rachel only being a half a year older than Blaine who was - in turn - a year old than Kurt. Blaine and Kurt had only grown closer when Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy For Boys before transferring back to William McKinley State High School after Burt had confessed that they couldn't afford the tuition fees that Dalton had guiltfully demanded.

_On my way, don't get your knickers in a twist. - K_

Kurt laughed silently at his own reply before throwing his phone into the empty passenger seat, grinning as he saw the large double golden gates with a large fancy _D_ on them, proclaiming he had reached Dalton's grounds. The large manor-like school loomed over him with such elegance as the Navigator reached the front doors, that it took Kurts breath away despite having attended the school. You never really got use to it's simple yet rich beauty.

_Okay. In Music Room. - B_

He read the short text as he threw the front doors wide, facing the wooden beauty of the Reception where he would have to sign in to reach the Music Room. A thin tall and bubbly blond with startling green eyes greeted him with a large smile.

"Hey Kurtie!" Secretary Lucy Simmons waved at him brightly. Kurt grinned back at her. He and Lucy had become close friends when he had first transferred, with him helping her in the reception with paperwork and such to earn money so he could take pressure of his father as it would take money out of the tuition fees. He still worked there occasionally, on a saturday when he wasn't helping Burt in the shop as a back-up mechanic or helping the girls.

"Hey Lucy, can you sign me in?" He said, standing close to the mahogany surface of the long desk that ran the width of the room.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully. Kurt laughed as she handed him a blue pen and a large red A4 notebook so he could write down his name, time and the reason for his visitation. Lucy had always been this cheerful, even when backlogged with detention forms and paperwork and personal issues. She was one of these people who were perpetually cheerful and couldn't help making others cheerful too. "Here you go! Have fun, Kurtie!"

"Thanks Lucy," She grinned back at him as he placed a kiss to her pale cheek before scurrying through the plain glass double doors that led to the large wooden hallways of Dalton Academy. He sighed when he entered them, the familar but fading scent of pine needles and cleanliness perpetrated the air in a away that was hugely comforting to the contertenor and he couldn't help but take a deep breath in.

He had missed this place.

The hallways were long and winding, with beautiful artwork and sculptures decorating the pannelled walls in a way that oozed sophistication that had made Kurt giddy when he had first set his eyes on them. They had made him happy and excited as he rarely encounted such beautiful artwork outside a large city Art Gallary and too find such work in a school full of boys that hadn't been defaced would have been nigh impossible. But Dalton, with their polite boys that had made him laugh and cry and grin and cringe and sing and shout and every other emotion or affectionate response under the sun and rainbow, had surprised him entirely.

The Music Room, panelled and light and airy, was on the third door of the fifth hallway he walked down. With cursive gold lettering on the double doors which were surrounded by a couple of marble steps, the door itself exclused simplicity yet brilliance. Kurt with a large smile on his face, opened the door with out knocking, being hit by a wall of pure cheer and noise.

There, sitting on the leather couches and standing up were a bunch of uniformed-clad boys who were staring at the door with wide grins on the face, laughing and shouting as they noticed Kurt standing there, in all his glory. It was a welcomed sight.

"Kurt!" It was Thad Hardwick, Blaines boyfriend, who shouted first, throwing himself forward from where he had obviously been talking to Trent Hurlington, to grasp him in a tight hug, his head four inches about Kurts own. Blaine laughed.

"Still haven't grown then, eh shorty," Kurt scowled. He was still standing at five foot nine, Blaine having hit a growthspurt half-way around last year and sprouting up to a slightly inpressive five foot eleven rather than his one five foot eight.

"Watch it!" Nicholas - or Nick - Duval laughed cheerfully. "He's scowling! Remember when he scowls?" They laughed. The first time the Warblers had even seen Kurt scowl had been when Blaine had unintentionally hit him around the head with a Blazer, ruining his hair and hitting him painfully in the face with the phone that had been in his pocket. He had scowled so fiercely that Thad who had stood there laughing at the pair, thought Blaine - who had been stammering hurried apologies - was going to catch fire with the sheer force of it. After that, the Warblers - who had heard about Kurts wrath when Rachel had phoned Blaine before Kurt had transferred to tell him about how Kurt had ran after David Karofsky - had tried to make Kurt as happy as possible to stop him from becomng angry or even _irritated_.

"C'mon," the deep, slow voice of Flint Wilsonwho towered over everyone of the Warblers, standing more than a foot taller than Kurt. "Come sit down away from these baboons," As Kurt settled next to Trent, protests rang as each Warbler clamoured to be heard that they were most certainly _not_ baboons.

"Hello Hummel," came a slow drawling voice behind Kurt. He felt pressure upon the back of the couch he was sitting on, hands imprinting the comfortable fabric on either side of his thin shoulders. Hot breath curled over his ear and he felt himself shiver as an undeniable blush flashed through his cheeks. Sebastian Smythe. Oh, how he hated that man. With his hair and eyes and face and voice and muscular body. It got Kurt hot and bothered in the wrong way when he saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Kurt said, his head tilting back so he could see the upside smirking face of the newest Warbler Sebastian Smythe. He was handsome, Kurt wasn't going to deny it, but he got under Kurts skin in a way he hadn't thought possible.

"Still not playing hard-to-get are you?" Sebastian purred, lowering himself so he was resting on his forearms, kneeling behind Kurt so he whispered into his ear. Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt knew Sebastian hated him, but he still had the illusion that Kurt loved him and wanted nothing better than to be underneath him screaming and moaning and writhing as Sebastian fucked him - and _fuck_, that wasn't suppose to get Kurt hard, but did it ever.

"Will you ever give up Sebastian?" Kurt said as he turned his head so he could at least see Sebastian from the corner of his eyes. Both hadn't noticed that the Warblers had fell silent as they watched the two argue; they also didn't notice the smirk Thad flew at them. The sexual tension was so obvious, you could bathe in it. "You hate me, I have you, give it up,"

"Why should I?" Sebastian drawled, a hand coming over Kurts shoulder to grasp his hand in a surprisingly delicate grip. "You're just so cute and adorable-" Kurt rolled his eyes, but it was the last comment that made him loose his grip. "-and just so _submissive_ that I would love to get you on your hands and knees, with you screaming and whimpering,"

Fire raged in Kurts eyes as he glared fiercely at the bane of his exsistence. With his stupid smug face and his stupid body and his stupid Blazer that looked fine on him, he couldn't stand even an inch of Sebastian Smythe and it infuriated him that Sebastian still persisted in this stupid facade of Sebastian wanting him. He stood, feet landing heavy but silent on the wooden floor as Sebastian reared back with a smirk on his stupid face and a firey glint in his undoubtedly handsome face.

"I can't stand you," Kurt hissed at the elder boy. Sebastian grinned, his eyes having a glint that the others had none had ever seen before. Kurt was intoxicating, with his anger and passion and his need to fustrate Sebastian to the best of his ability.

Perhaps on accident, the familiar line of _Wicked_s _What Is This Feeling?_ ran through his mouth, slipping from it as his eyes narrowed on the large form of Sebastian whose mouth had formed a smug smirk. Undoubtedly, he too, recognised the song.

_My head is reeling_

With a smirk, Sebastian delivered the rebuff with such profession that Kurt couldn't help but flush.

_My face is flushing_

With each word, they had stepped closer, circling each other like one would predators and preys. In this sitatuation, the Warblers couldn't help but liken Kurt to a graceful gazelle, fragile but strong in his confidence to face Sebastian, who reminded them of a power lion, strong and confident and smooth in his every step.

_What is this feeling, fervid as a flame._

_Does it have a name? _

_Yessss!_

They glared, sparks spitting from their eyes as they stared at each other, Sebastians upper lip curled in what Kurt thought was disgust as Kurt's small fists curled inwards, neatly groomed nails digging fiercely into his smooth palms.

_Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing!_

_For Your face!_

_Your voice!_

_Your clothing!_

Kurt couldn't help but glance down at Sebastians's Dalton uniform clad body that swayed with the unhearable music. Sebastian, in turn, glanced down at Kurt and licked his lips unintentionally; he was wearing an overlarge cream corded sweater, that feel just short of the belt that held up his loose but still tight light blue skinny jeans paired with a pair of purple converse.

_Lets just say, I loath it all!_

_Every little trait! However small,_

_Makes my very flesh crwal, with simple, utter_

_Loathing!_

_There's a strange exhiliration, in such total_

_Detestation!_

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit, It came on fast_

_Still I do believe, that it can last_

_And I will be loathing,_

_Loathing you my whole life long!_

Sebastian smirked at Kurt, who was glaring with such fever that he sure hoped he wasn't magic because the heat off it could make ice catch flames. The adrenaline was rushing through both of them, pulsing through their veins, making blood flush them, eyes glinting with the lust of singing. They kept getting closer to the other, electricity seemingly charging the very air around them as the Warblers stood and watched in complete silence.

_Loathing!_

_What is this feeling?_

_Unadulterated loathing! Sudden and new._

_My pulse is racing!_

_My head, is reeling!_

_Oh what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name? Yesss, ahh_

_LOATHING!_

They did not finish the song, and the surrounding Warblers had no clue as too who had first move - though they deeply suspected Sebastian from the way he had moved so quickly towards Kurt. Suddenly, they had gone from fighting, tension palable in the air around them as they clashed into each other to Sebastian scrambling for purchase as he drowned in the feeling that was Kurt. His pulse was racing, eyes dilated as their lips connected with such urgancy that it knocked the breath from both of them.

His large, strong palm was cupping the back of Kurts head, fingers clinched in his thick hair, tousling it as a strong, muscular arm wrapped around Kurts waist, lifting him of his feet as he felt Kurt inhale sharply through his nose. Kurt, in turn, was gripping Sebastian just as tightly, arms wrapped around his shoulders wtih a hand gripping in his hair, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp.

He felt dizzy, eyes rolling as he felt the smooth sensation of Sebastians lips covering his, tongue dominating his mouth so thoroughly it was intoxicating as they kissed. His stomach flipped, blood rushing too his face and southwards of his waist band as he felt a pulling his stomach as he was treated roughly. Kurt couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as he gripped Sebastian that much closer to him, wanting to simply melt into the older boy that held him to firmly from the ground.

They panted fiercely as they parted, faces so close together that Kurt could see every colour in Sebastians eyes and Sebastian could see every indiviual eyelash that framed Kurts glasz eyes. They stared at each other, eyes dark and breath hitting the others lips as they stood, without a space of air or oxygen between them. Lust ran rampant through them, each unwilling to let go of the other, not even letting go as the Warblers stared at them, money passing hands every which way.

"_Fuck,"_ Sebastian whispered, still tightly clutching Kurt to him. His stomach was still flipping, blood flushing through his body as his eyes stared directly at Kurt, as though he would simply disappear if he was to stop looking at him.

Kurt speechless, his lips bruised and plump, could only nod as he felt the emotion that flew through him.

They had misjudged their feelings, obviously labelling it as hate and loathing. However, it looked like it was on the other side of the spectrum.


End file.
